


Deal With It

by untouchableface



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Angst, F/F, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untouchableface/pseuds/untouchableface
Summary: Written for femslash 100 prompt "deal". 
TW for mention of self-harm.





	

“Deal with it.” Minako stared Rei down. Her eyes were the icy blue of unreachable skies. 

It was the only truthful answer Minako could give for the crisscross of angry red lines that stretched across her stomach and in the place where her thighs joined her torso.

It was far easier to love fire from a distance than to explain to it why, specifically, you needed to hurt, why sometimes the pain of battle still wasn't enough to appease the voices that screamed in your head. 

But even worse than primal need was pity without understanding, reflecting in grey eyes.


End file.
